Breaking the Best Friend Rules
by WAZAM
Summary: The prince and the damsel in distress. In a fairytale they would fall in love and rule the Cullen Kingdom together. But this is no fairytale. "This means nothing, Bella." "Then why are you doing this?" "Because you. are. MINE!" And they were best friends.
1. The Beginning

Hey there. :) Okay well kudos to you for opening this link and giving me the honor of reading my first fanfiction. You get a free cookie now (I'll send it with virtual love). No, don't click the back button because this is my first fiction, I've had plenty of experience with writing things like this. So give it a chance? I absolutely love reviews, because they make me want to write more. But I **do not accept flames**. Constructive criticism is fine. Sorry if I make any grammatical mistakes. Well, **just main information** about this story:

This is an **AU**. All are human.  
The Cullens are **not all related**, nor is the plot the same.  
This story will become a little **dark**. But not extremely.  
Some characters might act **OOC**. Why? Because I can. :)  
If you haven't read, this fiction is rated **M**, and I strongly advise that if you can't handle that concept that you try a rated T.  
The story will flow a little **fast** but if I don't, then it will be too slow.  
If I get **enough reviews**, I will continue it.:)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns. But I get to have Edward, Emmett, and Jasper as my man toys hahaha. :)

* * *

**Breaking the Best Friend Rules**  
_Rating_: M  
_Genre:_ Romance, Angst, Drama  
_Warnings:_ Language, some sexual content  
_Author:_ rainkissed-vampire

**oOo**

"He can't have you, Bella. He, or anyone else!"  
"But why? I don't understand!"  
He placed her hand on his chest.  
"Do you hear that?"  
Thump. Thump.

"It beats for you."

* * *

**Edward Cullen.**

"Ugh, why do you always do this?!"

I snarled and grabbed her wrists in one hand, pinning her to the wall. "Because I can!"

Her nose scrunched up and flushed pink, something she always tended to do when she was angry with me. I knew her every expression, her every habit, her every crave, I knew everything. 16 years of knowing her. And we _always_ had this argument.

"What's the big deal? It's out of courtesy that I do it!"

"Well if that's it, then do me the _courtesy _of stopping now!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you're the prince, you idiot! And I'm a servant!"

My eyes widened and immediately narrowed at her statement. I moved my face closer to hers, our quick breaths mingling for a few seconds. I spoke hard, cold, making her understand, "You. Are. _Not._ A servant! You are the princess of the Swan Kingdom, and should be respected as equally as me. I _hate_ it when you degrade yourself like this."

She stared into my eyes, trying to read the expression behind it. "I am a princess of nothing! You know that the Swan Kingdom is gone, forever, along with the rest of my family. You rescued me from making that fact permanent, and it's the least I could do."

I growled, "To being my _slave_?!"

"No! I'm your best friend, and I'm only trying to repay you by helping you getting things done!"

I was about to ground back a reply, when there was a knock on my door.

"What?" I barked out, turning my attention to the closed door.

"I'm going to have to interrupt your anger management session to tell you that dad wants us to go greet the royal family of the Hale Kingdom. You know how important this is to our alliance, so put on your happiest face and come with me downstairs. Dad already picked out what he wants us to wear," my brother Emmett said.

I groaned in frustration and let go of her wrists, running a hand through my copper-like hair. This has been going on for months now! It was getting on my nerves. I lived in the castle of the Cullen Kingdom, the highest of all kingdoms. Located in the center of Forks, Washington, and surrounded by many little houses with the hospital people that I have learned to love.

And for us to become stronger, my father arranged a marriage for Emmett, the next in line, with the daughter of the Hale's to unite the two kingdoms. And because of this, we have been getting a lot of visitors lately and a lot more work to keep our polite faces on every second of the day.

My father, King Carlisle Cullen, had a reputation for being the most open king to his subjects. The Queen and my mother, Esme Cullen, was quiet and gentle and followed my father with whatever decision he thought was right. My oldest and only brother, Emmett Cullen, was next in line to the throne. And seeing as how father was getting older by the second, he has been bombarded with so much work that I've had no one to go hunting with or do anything my brother and I used to do.

I turned my head to see my best friend rubbing her wrists and fixing her simple blue dress. My eyes softened, I probably was too harsh on her. Again. I sighed and turned to her completely and opening my arms for her. She looked up at me and shook her head knowingly and smiled. But she came to me anyway, allowing me to hold her.

This was almost like a routine. I would catch her doing things that _I _was supposed to do, or doing things that a normal servant around the palace would do, and I would drag her to my room and begin to scold her. We would exchange arguments, getting louder and louder until I would end up holding her and asking for her forgiveness for being so rude. Then we would act like best friends again. No one even bothered to ask what was going on, because they already knew it was nothing.

I sighed, relishing in our time of peace. "Oh Isabella Marie Swan, why do you keep insisting on doing this?" I whispered into her hair.

She belonged to the ancient Swan Kingdom, now extinct. Her parents were killed along with all the servants living in her castle. She was kidnapped, but I found her when I was 5 years old in an empty house near Forks when Emmett and I were on our weekly hunting trip. We took her home and she told us everything that happened. So my father allowed her to live with us.

She became the only person besides my family that I truly ever learned to open up to. She would always treat me like I was higher than her, though. Even to this day, she still tends to call me "your highness" even if I wasn't even close to being King. She gradually started to tend to my every need, every craving of food, everything. She would bring me fresh towels, she would make my bed after I woke up, she would write my letters to people outside the city, she would even bring me breakfast in bed when I was sick.

And I hated it. She shouldn't act like she was my servant, because she wasn't. She should have her own servant to do all those things to her, not vice versa. And every single day, we have this argument.

"Because you're an idiot and are too generous to ever accept that I owe you so much," she replied into my chest, her arms encircling around my waist.

I loosened my grip on her so that I could look into her caramel eyes, "You are absolutely absurd, Bella. Why do we do this every single day with no one winning?"

She laughed and smiled up at me, "Because we both know this argument will never end."

I loved seeing her happy. And knowing that that smile and that laugh were for me, made it even better. She could only smile like that for me. No one else. She was mine. I didn't love her, but I would never let anyone else take her.

So what did I do?

I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. I didn't even think. _What the hell, Edward? Where did that come from? Move._ And I was about to, but she let out a delicious noise. A moan. I couldn't help it, being a male and having 20-year-old hormones.

So I added more pressure to her lips and tightened my grip on her waist. She kissed me back, combing her soft hands into my hair, making me let out a satisfied groan. Our lips molded and moved together, one of my hands running up and down her back delicately. I unconsciously stuck out my tongue and swept it over her lower lip, and she gasped giving me access to-

"Edward? Are you still there?"

I detached myself from Bella immediately, moving my body away from her and staring at her in shock. What did I just do?

"Yeah yeah, I'm going," I called back.

She touched her lips, staring at me. She was waiting for me to explain, I knew. Her eyes shined with a glint of hope, keeping still and not moving.

She's my friend, best friend, for sixteen years. I didn't love her. She was mine. No one else could have her. Only I could. Only I could make her react in such ways. So many wanted her, but they never had a chance. Her heart was mine. Her soul was mine. Her mind was mine. Mine. Mine. **Mine**.

"You mean nothing to me," and I left the room.

B e l l a **Swan**

I stared at the empty room and sank to my knees slowly, the pain of rejection in my heart starting to flow through my veins. I felt those traitorous tears start to flow down my cheeks in full speed. I dropped my arms and hugged my knees, burying my head into them.

I…mean nothing to him?

Why does he always do this? Does he do it to curse me because he knows how deeply in love I am with him? I know that I hurt myself when I accept his kind gestures, his embraces, when I accept being loved by him.

Only for him to rip out my heart and tell me that sixteen years meant _nothing_. Didn't he just say that I was his best friend? I can accept the fact that I would never be able to call him mine, no matter how much I wanted to. I could live with being only his friend and nothing further. And I'll even live with it when he has to marry a beautiful princess with long blonde hair. I choked on a sob and hugged my knees closer.

"Bella? Bella are you in there?" the high-pitched voice of my friend sounded through the halls. I heard her footsteps enter the room, followed by a gasp. I felt her petite frame hugging mine, smoothing down my hair.

"What's wrong? Did Edward do something to you?"

I forced myself to put my head up and look at her. My eyes were probably red, my nose all stuffy, and I probably looked like a mess but I knew she didn't care. "Alice…he said…that I-I meant nothing to him," I managed to choke out.

"You're his best friend and _he'd _be nothing if you weren't there. You know that boy has serious mood-swings, so he was just being stupid and said that. Honestly, sometimes he acts as if he's on his man-period or something," Alice furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched up her nose.

Usually, I would laugh. But how could I? "You don't understand, Alice. He kissed me!" I cried, burying my head in my knees again.

She gasped, "He _what?_"

"Yes. We practically had a make-out session in his room before Emmett called him to go get ready to meet the Hale's. Then he just stared at me and said 'You mean nothing to me' and left," I explained, silent tears strolling down the path they already created down my cheeks.

Her doe eyes softened as she wiped the tears from my face, "Honey, why do you love him so much? He's not even worth what you put yourself through."

I was quiet, thinking deep down to find the answer to the same question I've been asking myself ever since the first day I ever saw his piercing green eyes staring down at me.

"I…I don't know why I do. There's a whole other side of him that no one else has seen before, and that's the Edward I fell in love with. Not this Edward," I explained.

"You do know that…probably this year, _he'll_ come to take you-"

"I know"

"…Does Edward know?"

Silence.

"No"

A man with a big hat peeked through the door, "You two, come downstairs immediately to escort the Hale's to their guest rooms."

Alice looked at me and smiled, "When the time comes, he'll come to rescue you. And I'm sure Edward will realize what he truly feels for you, Bella. I'm sure of it."

I smiled, feeling a little better. "You're right…now let's go downstairs."

She smiled widely and grabbed my hand, helping me up and skipping down the hallway, "Oh, I heard that Prince Hale is extremely handsome. Even if no one could ever meet Edward's standards, he was voted top 5 in the Teen Kingdom magazine."

"You actually read that?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes, now shut up. It's a good magazine."

We laughed together and went down the long hallway, but my mind was still placed with what happened a while ago.

The basic best friend rules consisted of the following:

1. Never kiss your best friend.  
2. Don't ever lie to your best friend.  
3. Don't claim your best friends as your own, let them have other friends as well.  
5. Never have sex with your best friend.  
6. And never, _ever_ fall in love with your best friend.

I had broken rule number 6 when I was four, and he came into my life. And now we broke rule number 1.

**Edward** **Cullen.**

Emmett chuckled as we both left my rather spacious room, "Hey, you think my fiancé is gonna be pretty hot? Cause if I'm gonna put this alliance together, she better be good looking enough for me to wanna-"

I elbowed his stomach as we both chuckled quietly, hearing the commotion going on down-stairs.

"-for it. They should be down in a moment. I sure didn't expect this," the voice of my father echoed against the walls as my brother and I walked down the curving stairs.

My father turned at the sound of our footsteps and smiled warmly, "Ah. There you two are. We've been waiting for you."

My eyes examined the four unfamiliar figures standing in the middle of the large entrance. Their crowns gleamed in the light, the maroon jewels stating that they were indeed from the Hale Kingdom. We came to stand next to our father, which gave me a chance to see them closer.

"This is my eldest son, Prince Emmett," my father introduced, as Emmett bowed slowly and elegantly with a smile on his face. _Jerk_, I thought with an inner smirk. "And my youngest son, Prince Edward," I bowed as well, making sure to wear my charming smile. I knew how important this was, and I wasn't going to ruin it for my brother. "My sons, I would like you to meet our neighbors, King Vincent and Queen Elizabeth."

The two blonde-haired royalty bowed with warm smiles plastered on their faces. "And we would like to present to you our son, Prince Jasper, and our daughter, Princess Rosalie," King Vincent announced with a booming voice.

The two youngest blondes bowed as well, the female giving Emmett her full attention. I turned to my brother, only to see that he was doing the same. I knew fully well that he liked dad's choice.

"And, as we agreed, Rosalie will marry Emmett to tie our kingdoms together," Queen Elizabeth pushed her daughter towards Emmett gently.

Her eyes immediately sparkled when Emmett grabbed her hand and kissed it sweetly. "My love," Emmett whispered. My father nodded at him and both walked away outside into the gardens. Rosalie was beautiful, my brother was very lucky. Knowing my brother, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with all the noises I'd hear a few doors down. I shuddered and shook my head. It was what was best. I wondered if my dad would pick a beautiful girl for me, too.

"Ah, there you are. Would you please escort the Hale's to their rooms?" my father smiled widely, turning his head to the end of the room.

I instinctively turned to his direction and saw Bella, her friend Alice, and that annoying fan girl Jessica that worked in the kitchen. The trio nodded and smiled as they walked towards the Hale's.

They had practiced this, I assume. Alice bowed in front of the King, and leading him to the stairs, talking animatedly with him. Jessica bowed in front of the Queen and led her the opposite way. And lastly, Bella bowed in front of the Prince, giving him a dazzling smile. My eyes narrowed a little unconsciously.

The Prince's eyes widened and gave her a grin, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "So I get the honor of being escorted by this beautiful lady? How did I get so lucky?" he said smoothly. Bella giggled and hesitated when he gestured for her to link her arm with his. But she did, and he complimented her as she led him to his room.

My fists were clenched and my eyes were glaring daggers at him. What was that?! She actually let him compliment her that way. She let him _kiss_ her hand. I watched as their retreating bodies left to the next hallway. She had to know her place. And I was going to show her _exactly _where it was.

**Bella** **Swan.**

"Bella, you are kidding me! Prince Jasper did not say that about me!" Alice squealed as I followed her through the huge garden in the back. Alice had the job to water the plants for today. And that took half of the day, literally.

"Yes he did. At first, he was complimenting me so much but when we were out of sight from everyone he asked me about 'that beautiful pixie-like girl that escorted the King'", I quoted.

She jumped up in excitement and accidentally splashed some water on me. "Alice! What was that about?" I laughed and gently nudged her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm just so excited! Have you seen his smile? It makes my legs turn to jelly," she rambled on and on in between laughter.

I smiled, happy that my friend had some sort of luck in this department but immediately grabbed her watering can. "Hey, shh, you're drawing attention to yourself again."

Alice pouted and took the can from me, "I can work perfectly fine, thank you Isabella." We laughed a little, and then she continued onto her work when a guard told us to lower our voices.

"Alice! Alice are you out here?" Emmett's voice boomed through the garden. Both out heads turned to see, of course, the prince walking towards us and standing next to her.

"Good day, your highness," we both greeted and bowed.

"No your highness stuff around me. We've known each other for too long for that. Just call me Emmett, ladies," he grinned and chuckled to himself, both of us nodding our heads.

"Anyway, Alice I would like you to arrange Rosalie sleeping in my quarters for her visit. It seems that she was arranged to sleep with her brother, so go and consult it with him, please," Emmett explained.

Alice turned to me with a face of pure ecstasy at the opportunity to talk with the prince. "She'll go right away," I answered for her, seeing as how Alice was having trouble talking (how weird).

"Perfect then! Thank you," Emmett leaned his head in farewell and left the gardens.

Alice turned to me with a love-struck face. "Go, Alice! Why are you standing here? Oh, and for the love of everything that is good, put on a decent face, will you?" I scolded.

She immediately did a whole show of turning into a sweet and shy servant girl. She giggled and put the watering can on the ledge, "Bye Bella! Wish me luck." And with that, she left through the maze of flowers and went out of sight.

I sighed and followed the very familiar path of bushes to the beautiful circular fountain in the very heart of the whole garden. I sat down on the edge of it and smiled. I remember coming here a lot. It used to be my place to escape and think about everything. Edward and I used to come here a lot too. At the thought of his name, my tears instantly wanted to resurface, but I kept them down.

I wished so deeply that he would return the feelings I had for him. I wish I could be a princess from a land far from here, and King Carlisle would choose me as Edward's wife. I...wanted to give him everything, share everything. I wanted to love him. And for him to love me. It was selfish, but I didn't even care. It's not as if it would ever happen anyway. Unfortunatley, I knew that anything he would ask of me I would comply. I was too in love with him to deny him his wants, his needs.

Suddenly I felt rustling next to me and heat coming from my right side. I realized I had my eyes closed, and quickly opened them only to have my heart practically jump out of my chest when the same piercing eyes I was daydreaming about were only inches away from me.

"Uhm...E-Edward?"

"Mmm...hello Bella," he murmured as he played with a few strands of my hair.

"What brings you to the gardens? Don't you have to get ready for lunch with the Hale's? I'm pretty sure I put that in your agenda book with Mike and-"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice that little entertainment you and that Hale were showing me?" Edward asked calmly, letting go of my hair and looking at me innocently.

I raised an eyebrow, "Entertainment? What are you talking about?"

His face slowly began to scrunch up in frustration, "I'm talking about how you practically threw yourself on top of him."

I gasped, "Edward, what the hell?! We were having a nice conversation."

"Oh really? And then what'd you do? Stay in his room and let yourself be his who-"

SLAP!

I watched hi eyes widdened as he touched his cheek, now burning red. I was breathing heavily now. I was ashamed at what I did. Nobody ever dared to hit the prince of the Cullen Kingdom. I would take the consequences, because that was out of line.

"Don't you dare say that to me! You know me better than that! Edward Anthony Cullen, you're supposed to be my friend and you're just acting like a little kid! Even if I did let him compliment me, it's not like he can't. You don't own me or anything!"

And then everything stopped. He dropped his hand and his eyes became much darker, the color of forest trees. Oh no. He pounced on me and the next thing I knew, we were both wet head to toe in the water fountain, his eyes murdering and his arms holding mine down.

"You. Belong. To **me**!"

And my heart stopped at that moment. Rule number 3 was definetley out of the picture.

* * *

Continue? Yes? No? Review!:)


	2. Tear Myself Up Further

Coolio! Thanks for your reviews, they made me all warm and fuzzy inside.:) Now some of you were saying that Edward was OOC. Well of course he's OOC. He needs to be a possessive jerk that is still sexy anyway. :) But don't worry, later on he'll get nice...and sexy.

Now, uh, I'm sorry I had to take another break.. I went to Africa. Haha. So I'll try to make up for everything.

So it might be a little worse. But don't worry, I'll update as fast as I can so I won't leave you in anticipation. ;) Okay, now read and review!

* * *

**Breaking the Best Friend Rules**  
_Rating_: M  
_Genre:_ Romance, Angst, Drama  
_Warnings:_ Language, some sexual content  
_Author:_ rainkissed-vampire

**oOo**

"He can't have you, Bella. He, or anyone else!"  
"But why? I don't understand!"  
He placed her hand on his chest.  
"Do you hear that?"  
Thump. Thump.

"It beats for you."

* * *

_Chapter Two. _

**Edward** **Cullen.**

_An animalistic growl came from deep in my chest as I stared at my pale-faced best friend in the fountain, the water adding presure to my back as it fell. She stared at me for a really long time, opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. How dare she say that! I mean, how could she be so naive? What happened with that Hale scum was beyond innocent, and she knew it! I bet everyone else is feeling the same thing right now. She has to be taught to know where her place is._

_I know, I was being absurd and extremely selfish. But that was what I was. Selfish. I don't understand these feelings. I don't love her. But why do I always get these surges to kill anyone who touched her? Why did I feel like I had to protect her from everything bad?_

_Because she's my best friend. _

_And right now, I probably looked like one that I vowed I would protect her from. She somehow managed to pull her wrists from my hands and reached one hand up to touch my cheek. I stared at her, trying to plan what she was doing. I couldn't read her eyes, they were surging with an emotion I couldn't pick out, her hair was flowing in all directions as the water moved with our actions._

_Wait. Was she crying? A small water drop ran down her cheek. Yes, she was. I could tell. They blended in with the other water droplets that had made its home on her cheeks. Why was she crying? She slowly, hesitantly, moved her hand to caress my cheek. I unconciously rested my head on her hand, trying to capture the source of the warmth that was filling me. We stared at each other, the tension slowly becoming thicker and thicker._

_"Edward...what am I to you?" she whispered almost inaudibly._

_I pondered the question. I knew that the answer I wanted to say was wrong. You mean nothing to me. Even I could accept that it was wrong. For some reason, it was the first thing that came into my head when she asked. So I answered her softly, "You're my best friend, Bella."_

_Her eyes closed, as I saw more silent tears running down her cheeks as she nodded. She smiled gently and slowly opened her now caramel colored eyes to look at me. She took her hand from my face, and I desperatley searched for it again. She got out from under my grasp and stood up, getting out of the fountain. I immediatley followed suit and stood up next to her. I realized that the other gardeners were giving us funny faces, but I didn't care. They would just get fired anyways._

_"Edward..." she looked down and held her hands, looking almost...nervous?_

_"What is it?" I asked, anxious now._

_There was a pause. She looked up at me with her deep brown chocolate orbs and whispered, "I...can't tell you what I really want to say."_

_My eyes widdened and suddenly my adrenaline pumped faster through my veins. "W-What do you have to say?"_

_And she cried. Tears running down her face again, "If I do, it will only make things harder. So if I'm not so bold as to ask the prince a favor, and make up his mind."_

_Make up my mind? What is she talking about?_

_And she ran._

And now I'm sitting here at the rather long lunch table, three weeks later. My brother had taken a liking to his fiance and they were inseperable. My parents and the Hale's were talking about what was going to happen once Emmett was married in two months. And as for me, I was staring at Jasper as he started talking about his friends back home.

Psch, what, was he trying to say that I had no friends? Is that why he wanted me to meet them?

Jerk.

"So anyway, Edward, the point of this whole conversation is so you can talk to me and I can ask you a certain question that I've been wanting to ask," Jasper said hesitantly.

I rose a delicate copper-like eyebrow as I lifted my hand, a signal for one of the butlers to come with my glass of water. He came with the tray and I picked up the glass, nodding my head towards Jasper. "And what might this question be?" I pondered inattentively, taking a sip of the water and putting back in the tray so the man could go back to his position in the back.

"Um...I've noticed that you're really close to Bella, and-"

"What are you trying to say?!" I exclaimed.

Everyone immediatley stopped talking and stared at me. I realized that I stood up and had my knife stabbed on the table. I cleared my throat and with a small _thud _the knife came out from the table.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and sat down.

"Is everything okay, son?" my father asked.

"Yes, I didn't really pay attention. I was just telling Jasper that he should come hunting with Emmett and I, and he said he'd gone on more so...I didn't really believe it and..." I tried to fade my voice as I put a piece of potato in my mouth.

They all shrugged and kept on talking. Jasper blinked at me and opened his mouth slowly, "Are you...okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry. That was very rude. Please continue. What about Bella?" I continued, feeling a little embarrassed.

Jasper rubbed his head and looked a bit nervous. "Well, it's not actually about Bella, exactly. It's more about...Alice."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and leaned back on my chair. "Alice? Yes, yes. Bella and Alice are best friends. Why?"

He let out a shaky breath, "Well, I kinda wanted to know if you could ask Bella to ask Alice what she...thinks of me?"

I stared at Jasper. I definetley wasn't expecting that. I cleared my throat and leaned back, "Well...I'll see what I can do, Jasper."

Jasper smiled, "Thanks Edward."

**oOo**

It was almost sunset, and I couldn't find Bella anywhere. I was pretty sure she was ignoring me now after that little incident in the fountain. Walking towards me, I saw my schedule manager, Mike Newton. Maybe he could tell me where he was.

"Mike."

He jumped in surprise and bowed instantly in front of me, "Yes, your highness?"

"Have you seen Bella anywhere?"

At the sound of her name, he unconsciously let a smirk cover his face. I lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. What was with that face.

"I left her near the gates of the castle grounds," he said before walking away with that smug grin on his face.

I turned back to look at him and my eyes narrowed. Left her? I immediately felt the sudden need to see if she was hurt. It was close by here, I knew. I started to run down the corridors, people asking what was wrong. I turned to the right, stopping to look beyond the small hall that opened up to the huge front yard, where the giant gates stood firm and tall. I soon spotted the petite figure of Bella hugging herself by herself near the gate. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, her figure getting closer.

Once I reached her, I could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were lighter, her nose red, and I could slightly see the paths that her traitorous tears had left as they went down her cheeks. She looked up at me, and looked to the side, obviously not happy to see me. My thumb gently brushed away one single tear that fell from her cheek.

"What did that Newton do to you, Bella?" I whispered.

She looked up at me with big eyes, and then shook her head. "Nothing worth importance."

I stood, analyzing her. My eyes searching for what could be going on in her head. My hand still resting on her left cheek.

"What are you thinking?"

She laughed quietly and looked at me in slight disbelief, "I can't figure you out, Edward. Even after sixteen years." She mumbled something about unbelievable.

I softly stroked her cheek that was under my hand, a sudden impulse I had. "Let's go to our meadow," I stated. It was not an order, it was a choice that she could make. She connected her caramel colored eyes to mine with an expression I could not pick up. Then she nodded softly.

I smiled and linked her arm in mine, before walking to the other side of the castle to the stable from the outside. There was a very comfortable silence as we approached the stable where we kept our 45 horses of all different kinds. I led her to my own horse, Midnight Sun. When we reached her, Bella began stroking Midnight Sun's face and cooed to her about how much she missed her. I smiled, as I prepared the saddle for the journey. When I was done, I hopped on the rather tall horse and reached my hand out for Bella's hand. She placed her small hand in my larger one and helped her settle herself in back of me.

She wrapped her slender arms around my waist and scoot closer to me. Warmth spread through my body like fire as she rested her cheek on my upper back. i turned my head, to see her sigh in contentment. "Are you comfortable, Bella?"

My heart skipped a couple of beats when she gleamed a genuine smile and nodded her head. I smiled crookedly at her, and rode Midnight Sun out of the stable and rode to the back entrance. Several guards stood there and bowed at me, opening the gates before so I wouldn't have to stop. I controlled Midnight Sun to run as freely as she liked through the ever green forest, sun reaching out through the small openings of the trees.

I felt Bella's arms tighten around me, her gentle hands sprawl over my stomach. I couldn't help myself, I turned my head slightly and gasped to myself. Her long mahogany hair flowed in the wind, the patches of sunlight hitting her perfect face. Her eyes were closed and her face showed peace. It has been a while since I've seen her this way. And I don't know why I suddenly had the impulse to run my hands through her hair and taste her lips again. I shook my head and looked back to see that we were almost there.

The all-too familiar bright light shone at the end of the forest, and opened up into the huge patch of beauty where Bella and I would come to forget everything else. I slowed down Midnight Sun to a stop and felt Bella's body retract the pressure she had on my back. Her arms slowly unwrapped themselves from my body and I wanted to weep at the loss of warmth. I swung my leg carefully to the other side and jumped off. I lifted my two arms up, and waited for Bella to be seated to the side. Once she was, I held onto her waist as I lifted her with ease and lowered her to the ground.

My hands stayed glued to her waist, as I stayed staring at her glorious face inches away from mine with half-lidded eyes. I saw her eyes connect to my lips, my head tilting to the side in reaction. It was happening all over again, like that day in my room when I kissed her for the first time. Her lips felt like a magnet to my own, as I felt heat pool in my abdomen. I smelled her sweet breath on my lips, as I leaned ever closer. I didn't care anymore. I didn't understand what was going on in that frantic heart of mine, but it was telling me to move. I saw her close her eyes, as I did mine.

I waited for the ever-sweet feel of her soft lips on mine, when Midnight Sun suddenly neighed, breaking us apart. She galloped her way to the small pond on the other side and drank from it.

I groaned in frustration and ran a hand through my hair, "I can't stand this!"

Bella scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

I looked back at her, and decided against the words bubbling to the surface. "So why have you been ignoring me?"

**Bella** **Swan.**

I followed him to the middle of our meadow and sat down with him. "I haven't been ignoring you, I've just been busy helping Alice," I lied.

Okay, so I know that I shouldn't be lying to him; it broke one of the best friend rules.

1. Never kiss your best friend. (_Broken)_  
2. Don't ever lie to your best friend. _(My fault!)_  
3. Don't claim your best friends as your own, let them have other friends as well. _(Swoon...I mean, ARGH!)_  
5. Never have sex with your best friend. _(Blush, hasn't been broken and I doubt it ever will. Tear)_  
6. And never, _ever_ fall in love with your best friend. _(Let's...not talk about it)_

He looked at me with one eyebrow lifted, leaning back using his arms to support him. "You're horrible at lying, Bella. Especially to me."

"I know," I smiled guiltily.

"You broke one of the rules, I'm very offended. Don't you wanna be my best friend?" he teased.

_You kissed me and YOU'RE offended? _

"I'm sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

_Maybe we should just break all the rules...._

He chuckled and laid back, one leg bent, one arm on his perfect stomach, and the other behind his head. How could he get any more gorgeous? The crown he was forced to wear now that he had visitors had fallen when his head fell to the floor, his autumn hair was more messy than ever, but it only made it look even better. He had taken off the big ruffled jacket before and was left with a crimson, form-fitting shirt that showed off his toned upper body and arms. His pants...made me blush. His black boots looked like they were very hot inside, but he was probably used to it by now. I left his face for last, knowing it would distract me from everything else. His breath-taking emerald eyes were looking at me, studying him, with my favorite crooked smile gracing his perfect features.

Why did my heart have to belong to him when he didn't even want it? But when he was looking at me like this, I would just pretend he wanted me too. Wanted me the same way I did.

"It's not polite to stare, Isabella," he chuckled, his grin widening.

I instantly blushed and laid down next to him to hide my blush. Our bodies were parallel to each other, his legs obviously much longer than mine. His face turned to look at me, as did mine. I smiled, and he smiled back at me.

"Oh, and before I forget," I gulped, trying to regain my train of thought, "Alice wants to know what Jasper thinks of her. I know you may not like him very much, but she asked me to beg you to ask him."

Edward laughed, my heart threatening to beat out of my chest completely at the musical sound. "Jasper asked me the same thing today. He wants to know what Alice thinks of him."

I smiled widely, "Really?" Oh I was so happy for my best friend.

He nodded and looked back up to the sky filled with clouds scattered around. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they already talked before."

"They have. Alice told me about every little detail of how they always meet in the middle of the night out by the gardens," I giggled.

He feigned a look of shock, making me laugh more.

"You have a beautiful laugh, Bella. I wish you would do it more often," Edward complimented as he closed his eyes, a small smile hinted on his face.

I smiled sadly. This was the Edward I had fallen in love with. Not the one that said hurtful things to me, leading me on. Alice had said that she had a feeling that in times like these when he would open himself up completely, she knew he loved me too. That I just had to be patient and wait for him to figure it out on his own. For the next few hours, we stayed there, completely content talking about nothing and everything.

Once the sun was completely down, he helped me on Midnight Sun and we galloped the way back to the castle. I wrapped my arms around him again, wishing we could stay like this forever. But faster than I had hoped, we arrived back to the stable. I watched as Edward got down with ease, and helped me down as if I didn't weigh 110 pounds.

Thankfully, the subject on why I was ignoring him never came up again.

He smiled at me, "Wait here, I'm going to go get a lantern."

I nodded.

"Promise you won't run away?" he teased.

"I won't, your majesty Edward," I giggled.

He grinned and took off for a lantern. I stayed and closed the small door so Midnight Sun could stay in place and fed her a sugar cube that was in a bowl on the bottom.

"Well, well, well. It seems fate has left us alone for a reason."

I gasped and turned my head to see Mike leaning against the pole next to me. I backed up a little and stared at him, "Mike, what are you doing here?"

He slowly walked towards me, myself backing up with every step he took until I hit the edge and my eyes widened in horror when he was only a few inches away from me.

"I'm here for your answer. Remember what we discussed earlier?" he whispered, his breath foul.

I attempted to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists with such strength that I couldn't free them.

"Let me go!"

"What's your answer?"

I stomped my foot, "No! I will not run away with you, Mike. I belong here, and I do not love you!"

He feigned a look of hurt and pinned my arms to the side as his body touched mine ever so softly. I started crying as I tried to free myself. Where was Edward?!

"Are you sure? I could always convince you to love me," he said, before crushing his lips to mine in a most revolting way.

I tried to use all my strength to push him, to no avail. He left my lips and attached them to my neck.

"Stop it! Mike! Leave me alone! Please!" I attempted to kick him, but he only pinned my legs with his own.

"NEWTON!" a furious voice yelled from the entrance.

Both of us turned to see an angry and furious Edward standing with a lantern in his hand. He put it down and stomped his way towards us.

"Edward," I sighed in relief.

When he reached us, he grabbed Mike's neck and pulled him from me. He banged Mike's body to the opposite wall with such force that the wall shuddered. "What do you think you're doing, Newton? Huh? Do you think it's okay to take advantage of a girl this way?" he whispered, venom dripping in his voice as the hand on Mike's neck tightened causing Mike to cough breathlessly.

"Especially when you work for _me_ and you know perfectly well who the woman you harassed _is_. Do you think it wise, Newton, to try to take advantage of my own right hand?! I could easily have your _head_ if I wanted to!" he spat at Mike's face, Mike's face turning purple and attempting to take Edward's hand from his neck.

"I...didn't...cough...mean..."

"You knew _exactly_ what you were doing, don't give me that pathetic excuse!" he yelled, even more angry.

I couldn't stand this. I ran to Edward and hugged him from behind. He turned his head to look at me. "Edward, don't. It's not worth it. Please. Don't do this," I whispered, resting my cheek on his back, a few tears escaping. I hated seeing him like this.

His eyes softened as he looked at me, and hesitantly let go of Mike's neck. Mike fell on his knees, coughing uncontrollably and grasping his own neck.

"If I **ever **see you taking advantage of Bella, or any other girl, I will not hesitate again. Leave my sight," Edward threatened, as he pulled my waist to the exit, grabbing the lantern on the way. I held onto Edward's waist, his own arm around me tightening. We went inside the castle and he took me inside his room. Once his door was closed he put down the lantern and held my face in his two hands.

"Are you okay? Did that _vile _Newton hurt you, Bella?" he asked with concern.

I shook my head. "No, you came just before he could do anything drastic."

He sighed in relief and hugged me to him. "I'm so sorry, Bella. You are never leaving my sight again."

And I cried. Not because of what just happened, but because I wished so much in my fragile heart that he could read my mind and see how much this was hurting me. He did not love me, but said those sweet things that only one should say to a lover. I buried my face in his chest as he held me tighter. If I was going to tear myself up, I might as well do it properly.

* * *

Reviews? Send me love?:) The next chapter should be up in a few days. Thank you, bye!

**WAZAM**


	3. Complications

I'm finally back! And I think I'm going to slowly proceed into updating this story. I know where I want to go now. Don't get upset with me if it's not what you had in mind, but it's going to be kind of dark and different. I was inspired by a fiction I read a really long time ago, and I thought it was amazing. Hopefully it'll give the story more SPICY-ness.:) Thanks for being patient with me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, but I own the plot. And the Edward that talks dirty to me in my head too.:)

* * *

_**Bella Swan.**_

I decided that I would get over my best friend.

I was sitting on the large window sill in my room on the third floor, looking down at the people walking into the gates and out the gates to the town. I sighed and looked up at the sky. I could not tell him how I felt because that would only jepordize everything that we had. And I knew that if I kept feeling this way, I would end up with gray hairs at the age of 19!

I hadn't seen him in a few weeks; I was avoiding him on purpose. I didn't know how to deal with this- I was hurting all over. I knew that at one point I would have to finally treat him like a friend, and think of him as one, too. I had to start now.

_Knock knock!_

I stood up, letting the long orange dress fall to my feet. "Come in," I called out.

Alice slid into the door and closed it. She ran to me with a parchment in her hand. I eyed it cautiously, "What's that?"

Her eyes were unreadable; they were a mix of surprise, sadness, happiness, anxiety. "This came for you..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"From the _Black _Kingdom."

My eyes widened. Already? I quickly took a hold of it and read it with haste. I could hardly read, my mind was incoherent.

"The letter came with two; one for you and one for the King," she said. Then she came behind me to read over my shoulder. "What does it say?" she asked in curiosity.

I closed the letter, a dissaproving whine coming from Alice. I turned to look at her and didn't know what to feel.

"It was from Prince Jacob. He says that he's coming in three days," I told her, shocked.

Her eyes widened. "Three days? That was unexpected! But no!" she gasped, grabbing my wrists gently.

"Do you think that it's time?" I asked her, incredulous.

She shrugged and looked at me, searching my eyes for a reaction. "What are you gonna tell Edward?" she asked quietly.

My eyes turned to the bed post. What _was_ I going to tell Edward? With his weird mood swings and possesivness of me, who knows what his reaction to this would be. Would he be angry but accept it? Would he be happy for me? Would he take it out on me?

"Nothing," I replied finally.

"Nothing?" she repeated.

I nodded, taking her hands in mine. "What do you think he'll say when he comes?" I asked her.

Her red lips turned down in a frown. "Well, he's not gonna be happy, that's for sure," she said.

I dropped her hands and paced the room. It's not fair! I huffed in annoyance and plopped down on the large bed, crossing my arms. Alice slowly walked to me, her heels clinking on the stone floor. She came to sit next to me. She put her hand on my back gently while tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"It's not fair Alice! I'm in love with him and he doesn't even know! He's such a jerk, he...he...UGH!" I groaned angrily.

She hushed me and rubbed my back. "Listen, Bella. If one thing is for sure, he loves you too. And don't shut me off yet!"

She read my mind. I was about to say otherwise.

"Now," she continued, "I'm not saying that you shouldn't be upset about this, but maybe Prince Jacob's visit will set Edward off and make him come to his senses about his feelings. Wouldn't you agree?"

Alice always was the wise one. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe his feelings will surface, if he has any," I ground out.

Alice giggled and hugged my side.

_Knock knock!_

"Come in!" I called out.

Rosalie peeked her head in, her shiny tiara shining with the sun from the window.

"Hello. May I come in?" she asked politely.

We both nodded and got off the bed. She walked in and closed the door, her beautiful pink dress flowing behind her. Her dresses, of course, were much more luxurious than Alice's and mine. She was really beautiful, I was happy for Emmett. She walked towards us with a sheepish smile.

"I know I'm probably barging in, but it'd be nice to get away from all of the boys and Emmett's wedding plans and after plans for being king. And I know you two girls are the most agreeable in the castle; would you mind if I stayed with you two?" she asked politely.

Alice grinned. "Of course! We'd love another gal pal, wouldn't we, Bella?" she asked as went to Rosalie's side.

I smirked, "Yeah, it'd be nice to hear another voice besides Alice's all the time."

"Hey!" she pouted.

Rosalie giggled, covering her pink lips with her petite hand. I smiled; I might as well make the most of this.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Edward Cullen.**_

I sighed in annoyance. Why did I have to go through this again?

"Mike, we all know I'm just gonna shove them to the door. Why are you _still_ asking me to go see?" I asked sharply.

Mike shuddered under my gaze and held onto his bulletin board. "S-S-Sir, it's mandatory. King Carlisle told me specifically that if you didn't pick from this crowd, he would...pick...one...for you?" he ended with shaking hands, afraid of my reaction.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers. "Alright, let's get this over with," I replied.

"This way," Mike said quietly, beginning to walk towards a big hallway.

I smirked and followed him. He was obviously still afraid of me after the incident. That little weasle _should _be. I should hire a new schedule manager. I'd have to look over that. I entered the hallway, and all the princesses that were in the room immediatley shut up and looked at me, their eyes smouldering. I rolled my eyes.

So I thought that my father was going to pick a bride for me. Well, no. Apparently, I was given a choice. I have gone through easily five of these were at least 15 girls stood in a line so that I could pick one to be my bride.

I looked at Mike, who was getting everything ready. "And I have to do this?" I asked.

"Yes, sir. Or your father will pick one," he reminded.

I sighed again and looked at the girls. "Alright, let's get this over with," I mumbled, walking up to the first girl.

She looked extremely nervous, but straightened her back and held her hands together in front of her. I looked her up and down. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Angela Weber, your highness," she responded quietly.

She had short brown hair, thin lips, and was way too short for my tastes.

"No. Next?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"No. Next?"

"There's...no one left, your highness," Mike said.

I looked back at all the girls I had inspected, and none of them fit my expectations. If only one of them looked like my Bella....wait. What? What was that?

"Edward!" my father's voice boomed joyously as he entered the hall.

All the women bowed down; this was getting annoying. "Yes, father?" I asked.

He came to put one arm around me. "Which one of these lovely ladies will be your new bride?" he asked.

I grunted and frowned deeply.

He sighed. "Edward. Am I going to be forced to pick one? Why won't you?"

"Because I don't feel...right choosing like this. No offense, ladies," I smiled at them, hoping not to offend. They swooned.

"It doesn't matter, you have to pick one. At least be happy with one that you pick instead of guessing who I pick for you," he said.

I looked the girls over again and grimanced. "Why can't I wait? Can't I wait longer?" I asked, pleading.

King Carlisle looked indecisive. "Well....you're not getting married with her now. But you have to choose before all the princesses are gone and married," he told me.

I sighed, looking them over again. Well, the most decent was a lean strawberry blonde over there...

"Alright, but I'm holding you to your word, father," I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Then I pick Tanya Denali of the Denali Kingdom."

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked a laundry maid.

"No, your highness. My apologies," she bowed, walking away with her basket of white linens.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I was having so many conflicts in my head. I hadn't seen her in weeks and it was annoying the hell out of me! It made me anxious; I realized that I was testy when I wasn't with her. She was a big impact in my life. The conversation that we had a few weeks ago still buzzing around in my head.

_"So if I'm not so bold as to ask the prince a favor, and make up his mind."_

What did she mean? I had come up with several theories. Did she mean...my mood swings? I know I had different personalities at times, but it depended on who I was with. And I know she never judged me because of it, she accepted me for who I was. Was it because I didn't decide who I would pick for my bride? If that was it, she'd be happy when I told her. If only I could find her!

I continued walking along the ground floor of the castle, passing several servants who bowed in my path. Then, I finally spotted her. And a smile formed on my face as I looked at her. I didn't pay attention to who she was talking to because there was a certain glow in her eyes that I haven't seen in a really long time. She looked absolutely angelic; the sun hit her skin perfectly to make it look a creamy white. The blue dress she wore made her skin look even more soft, her long hair flowing down her back. I tilted my head in confusion. What was this feeling in my chest? I always knew that my best friend was beautiful but that glow around her....

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett boomed, blocking my view of her.

Everyone stopped and stared at us. "Emmett! Keep it down," I hushed.

"Hey, it's our castle. We can do what we want!" he argued.

I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully.

"So Edward, I heard you finally chose your bride. I don't think I can picture you with a "type"," he teased.

I scoffed. "None of certainly were my type," I said.

"Well, was she pretty then? I think you probably would've liked dad's pick," Emmett suggested.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? You know who he would've picked? Who?" I asked, curious.

He raised his hands in defense. "Ahh-ahh, that I can't tell you. You already chose anyway," he said.

I heard giggling and saw Alice and Jasper walking around. I smiled; I was very happy that even in her position as a maid, she found happiness in a prince. Rosalie then came to Emmett's side and greeted us.

"Hello, Rosalie," I greeted.

"Oh, Emmett. I made such good friends with Bella and Alice! Bella is your best friend, Edward, is she not?" she asked me, her perfect teeth shinning.

"Yes, ma'am. She's one of a kind," I smiled, remembering the glow in her.

I decided I would take a peek at her. I leaned my head to the side and saw Bella sitting on a ledge next to..._who the hell is THAT?!_

There was a man next to her; he was tall, by the looks of it, bronze, short hair. And he was giving Bella- _my Bella- _a flower!

"Who is that?" I asked, fumming all of a sudden.

Emmett and Rosalie turned to them. "Oh! That's Prince Jacob Black, from the Black Kingdom. I forgot to tell you dad wants you to meet them. They're here to-"

Rosalie elbowed his side, her eyes giving a warning. He looked in confusion and then realization dawned on him.

"He doesn't know?" he whispered.

"I don't know what?" I asked, desperate.

"Ah! No way! I'm not going to be in the way of fury! Why don't you go ask yourself," Emmett said, backing off.

I raised an eyebrow and stomped my way towards Bella. She looked up, and when our eyes met, the glow became brighter. I almost stopped. It was...beautiful. But then her eyes filled with worry. Hmm? When I reached them, Jacob and Bella both stood up. Yes, he was tall; not as tall as I though.

"Hi Bella. Who's this?" I asked through my teeth.

"I'm Jacob Black, heir to the Black throne," he introduced, outstretching his hand.

"Edward Cullen; pleasure to meet you," I greeted, shaking his hand.

"So how do you know Bella?" he asked.

I scoffed quietly. "I saved her life and brought her to my castle. And she's my best friend; I trust her with my life. How do you know her?"

Bella gulped. What?

Jacob laughed, "I'm Bella's fiance."

And my control slipped.

* * *

Comments? Reviews? Love?:D

**WAZAM**


	4. False Remarks

Don't kill me! I am terribly sorry for the months-late update! I have been so busy with school, it's crazy. And I promise, everytime I sat down to write, I couldn't think of anything! I got major writers block. But hopefully I'm back now and I promise to update as much as possible.:)

**I know this chapter is short.** But I needed to put something out there so you know I'm not lost.:) Send me love anyway?

**

* * *

**

**Bella Swan.**

_WOOSH!_

_PUNCH!_

_CRACK!_

"**EDWARD!**"

I stared in horror as Jacob fell to the floor with a bloody nose and pain etched on his rough features. I looked up at Edward, who's fists were shaking in anger and face was mixed with the most intimidating expression I had ever seen. Suddenly, he turned to me, his usually shinning green orbs were now dark and piercing. I gasped at the intensity, he looked so angry. It almost felt like he wanted to hurt me. I wanted to run, anywhere! I looked around but found nothing. I crossed my arms tensely, wanting to hide from his burning stare. I looked down at the floor, hearing Jacob's cry of pain and the running footsteps coming towards us.

Why did I feel so guilty? I knew this was going to happen eventually. I should be angry too! I knew Edward would be upset that his best friend was leaving but he had no reason to punch Jacob. I looked up, ready to give Edward a cold glare, but immediatley dismissed the thought when his piercing eyes showed only sorrow and pain. My eyes widdened as I saw for once how vulnerable he was; I saw everything in his eyes. I immediatley felt a pang in my chest.

Emmett ran to us and shoved Edward, causing him to almost loose his balance. "What's wrong with you, Edward?" Emmett exclaimed angrily. Edward merely grunted, gave me one last look of determination, and ran towards the castle.

I kept looking at him until he was out of sight; what happened? Finally, my surroundings finally came to me. I turned back and saw all the servants bringing ice packs and medicine and doctors of all kinds. Emmett was helping Jacob with the pain.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

When I turned to her voice, she was already hugging me. Rosalie and Jasper were at my side immediatley, their faces filled with worry and shock. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Alice let me go and they all waited for my answer.

"I don't know! Jacob just said that he was my fiance and Edward just...lost it! He punched his nose! And then Edward just ran off," I replied in a hushed tone, I didn't even recognize my own voice.

Rosalie gasped, surprised by his actions. "Why would he do that?" she asked quietly.

I started to breathe heavier, frustration starting to boil in my blood.

"Because he's a...a...a caveman! What's his problem?! With that stunt, I hope the Blacks don't break their peace treaty with us. How could he be so stupid?" I exclaimed angrily.

Alice smiled sadly and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Because he loves you, Bella," she said almost inaudibly.

"No he doesn't, Alice! I've been given enough proof! I'm only his best friend; I told him to make up his mind and he hasn't talked to me at all. I need to take a walk," I said, my voice cracking. I quickly walked away from them and started to go up to my room.

It was impossible! He can't love me like I love him. He's ruining everything! If the Blacks break the bond between Jacob and I, I will have no family, nothing to look forward to! I considered before to tell them that I didn't want to marry someone I didn't love, but Edward was to be married. He was going to raise a family and be busy with much more important business that he won't have time for his best friend. I will be alone...

I felt so many emotions at once! It was too much! Anger, frustration, sadness, guilt, confusion, angst.

I closed the door to my room and sunk down to the ground, letting the tears fall. It was all too much.

**Edward** **Cullen.**

"**What is the meaning of this?!**" Edward roared as he pushed open the two big doors that led to the throne room.

Queen Esme gasped in shock at her son's hostile expression; the Black family stepped back, their faces not surprised, but angry. The Hale's looked at hiim in disbelief. What was the meaning of this?

King Carlisle stood up from his throne with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong, Edward?"

He stormed into the room and stood a few feet from them, his nose flaring, his hands balled in fists, his whole body tense with anger. "Engaged? Engaged?! Who's idea was it to marry off Bella?! Who?!"

The room grew silent, his strong voice echoing in the large, stone room. When he got no answer, he groaned in frustration and ran a shaking hand through his hair. He sighed and looked at all the shocked faces in the room.

"You have some nerve, _boy,_" Jacob's father, the King, said as he walked up to the prince.

Edward glared his eyes in challenge, "No, _you _have some nerve. Was this your idea?"

"Edward, please.." his mother implored quietly from her seat.

"It was not my idea, it has been decided since before you were born. The Black and Swan family are to be united so that, with our dear friends gone, the legacy can continue. Why do you have such a problem with this?" King Black asked coldly.

"Problem? She's _mine_! Your son, or anyone else, can't have her!" he growled, angrily.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" There was an uproar in the room.

"How dare you, sir! She is most deifnitely not yours! You have no reason or right to break such a bond!" King Black seethed, having lost his patience.

Edward's father sternly placed his hands on his shoulders and held him back. "Edward Anthony, what is going on with you? These are our guests. Apologize this instant!"

Refusing to hear anything, he tore from his father's steady grip and walked up to King Black. "Actually there is a reason why I can break the bond!"

"Oh? And what's that?" King Black asked in amusement.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Bella Swan.**

I sighed, letting the bubbles of my bubble bath pop around me. I was finally able to calm down and decided that a bubble bath would help me relax. But after a while, I couldn't stand being all wet and soapy so I stepped out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my dresser. I shivered as a cold draft hit my wet skin and decided to wear the under-dress for now. Just as I put on the light, white dress on, my door slammed open, making me jump.

"Who's there?!" I squeaked, a little frightened.

I heard rapid footsteps coming towards me, so I walked to the door that led to my room and immediatley got butterflies in my stomach. Edward slammed my room door closed and was walking towards me with determination, his eyes emotion-less and unusually dark.

"Edwa-"

Before I could even say two syllables, he pushed me to the nearest wall and caged me with his toned arms. I gasped when he pressed his body flush with mine, and I could feel _everything._ I started to breathe heavier when he dropped his head to the curve of my neck, his warm uneven breath tickling me.

"E-Edward, what's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I can't, Bella...I can't!" he said in a pained voice, his hands coming down to grip my waist tightly.

"Edward, calm down! What's wrong?" I asked, my voice more confident now.

"You can't leave, Bella. Why are they taking you away?" he whispered.

"...Edward?"

I felt his breath speed up as he suddenly lifted his head and shook my shoulders. "Why are they taking you away?!" he exclaimed loudly, his eyes determined, angry, and...quite frankly, scary.

I tried to control my breathing, he was acting so irrationally. "Edward, I know you're upset, but there's nothing you can do! And there was no need to punch Prince Jacob-"

"Don't you _dare_ say his name in front of me again!" he seethed at me, his eyes burning into me.

I gasped, fear starting to creep towards me.

He grunted and looked down, his unruly bronze hair covering his eyes. When he looked up at me again, his eyes were sad again.

"Do you really want to go with him, Bella?" he asked.

My heart clenched. Did he want me to stay? No, he needed to tell me so himself.

"I...I have to," I replied.

"But why?!" he cried in despair, making me lose my resolve.

I didn't know how to answer him, he continued to stare at me expecting an answer. He sighed, his fingers loosening around my waist.

"But why?" he repeated quietly. "Why don't you want to stay here, with me?" he asked, almost inaudible.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at him with unfaltered serious-ness, "Because they are my family now, and you are to be married soon. You won't have time for me, Edward, I know it! I am your best friend, and I will come visit you. But it is my duty to-"

"Bullshit!" he cried.

My eyes widened. He pushed his body into mine and ran his hands up and down my body, making me quiver. "I won't let them take you away. You are _mine_, Isabella!"

I gasped at the intensity of his voice, his head dropping to my neck again as he continued his caresses.

"I went to the throne room today, and told them they can't take you away from me, Bella," he said dangerously.

"Why would you do that?! They wouldn't accept," I retorted, my heart quickening.

He lifted his head and looked at me with an emotion I couldn't describe. "Yes they did," he replied calmly.

"Wha-?"

"Because I told them..." He then put his hands on my stomach and continued to stare at me. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. What? What was he doing?

"...that you were pregnant with my child."

My eyes widened and I trembled. But we never....did he mean...?

"But..I'm not pregnant with your child, Edward Cullen! Why would you lie about something so serious!" I accussed.

He chuckled darkly and tightened his grip on me.

"You're not pregnant...yet," he whispered.

* * *

We're finally getting to the good part! :O Bet you weren't expecting that! Dark Edward is coming up! :(

Send me love?

**WAZAM**


	5. Submission

**I'm not dead! **

Ahh don't throw beautiful China at me! *ducks down* I know you all probably hate me for leaving you like I did but I've had the hardest academic school year ever and it sucks! I had a bunch of recitals and essays and research papers and ugh I think you all know what I'm talking about. And now I think I'm getting out of my writers block (yeah I have writers block) so I'll be able to continue this story now, and hopefully with a set date on updating. Maybe one update every 2 weeks or so? I'm not sure, we'll just see how it goes.

So I'm not going to lie, I've never portrayed any of my characters as dark like I'm about to do with Edward. I have read several stories with dark characters, but I'm trying not to base myself on a certain story. I want my characters to be how I interpret them to be, not anyone else's. So hopefully it doesn't stink.:/ Forgive me if it's not amazingly awesome like other authors. Stick with me? And constructive criticism would help!

******New update!  
**I will not be writing in Edward's point of view anymore. I think it takes away from the true story, which is Bella's point of view. Well, maybe on rare occasions I will, but we'll see. :)

**

* * *

**

**Breaking the Best Friend Rules**  
_Rating_: M  
_Genre:_ Romance, Angst, Drama  
_Warnings:_ Language, some sexual content  
_Author:_ WAZAM

**oOo**

"He can't have you, Bella. He, or anyone else!"  
"But why? I don't understand!"  
He placed her hand on his chest.  
"Do you hear that?"  
Thump. Thump.

"It beats for you."

**

* * *

**

**Bella Swan.**

I gasped when Edward violently pulled me from my bathroom wall to his strong, hot body. I looked up at him with fear and confusion. What did he mean yet? He would never do that unless I said so, right? I looked up at his face, hoping to find reassurance in his eyes. But all I found was emptiness in his eyes. My eyes widened and I felt my instincts telling me to do all I could to break from him, but my body wouldn't move. His eyes bore into mine, his face sculpted with an expression that looked dangerously mysterious.

Without another word, he spun me around and held onto my waist as he walked me out the door. He moved me outside and held onto me with a steel grip. I looked down at myself and blushed furiously, wanting to hide under a rock. This white lacy dress left nothing to the imagination! And I didn't have any undergarments on. Hopefully there wasn't people! I looked around and saw no one. Phew. I wanted to get out of here fast.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked quietly, feeling the anxiety eating me up.

He didn't speak. He continued to look forward as he led me up the stairs that led to his room. My stomach jolted in realization and dug my heels into the floor.

"Edward, no! Please! What are you doing?" I asked a little louder now.

He held on tighter and let me up the circular stairwell and was then greeted by a large wooden door. He pushed it open and swung me inside with such force, I almost lost my balance. While I fixed my composture I heard a loud **SLAM! **and looked up at him, my arms going around my waist protectively.

"Edward?"

The sun began to sink to the ground, making his posture much more eerie with steep shadows marking his body. His eyes stared at me darkly, his composture starting to crouch like the deadliest predator about to attack his most vulnerable prey. What was going on? I was so scared and confused. I wanted to hide, why wasn't he talking to me?

"Edward Anthony Cullen, tell me what's going on!" I yelled, so scared to try and run away.

He approached me slowly, a crooked smile starting to form. Dangerous. The shadows danced on his clothing, his feet and my heavy breathing the only thing that could be heard. I gasped when he stopped right in front of me, his chest barely touching mine. I clenched my eyes shut, not knowing what to expect from him. I was surprised to feel his large, warm hand touch my cold cheek. I gasped and shot my eyes to his.

He was smirking strangely as his other hand softly dropped on my shoulder and slowly skimmed up my neck until he curled it to the back of my neck to clutch my hair. I let out a shuddered breath and closed my eyes as his touch consumed me, left me to melt in his hands. His palm on my cheek lessened to his only the tips of his long fingers only to start tracing my face gently, leaving a trail of soft fire in its wake.

"Bella..." he breathed; and it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

He started to back me up until my knees hit the edge of his bed. Red flags went off in my head, alerting me with urges to look for an exit. _No, he will never hurt me!, _I urged myself. He pushed me with unexpected harsh-ness so that I was lying down on the bed, my knees dangling. I raised myself with my elbows.

My eyes were still glued to his own, searching for answers. Something was happening inside him; I could see it. His eyes turned into crystal balls- they became fogged up beneath his emerald irises, clouding like a thunderstorm. Then, the vibrant green in his eyes started to darken intensively. My breathing heightened as my fear did; it looked like his pupils were slowly dilating until it sucked up all the lucid from his eyes. Now, they were nebulous, pitch-black orbs that were staring at meas if I had done something terrible.

When I would dream of him, he would take different forms. Sometimes my mind portrayed him as loving and passionate, who held onto me like a lifeline. In other daydreams, he was cocky and arrogant, who knew where to touch to make me quiver underneath him. But this, I have never seen. The moonlight now shone through the open window, framing his hard features sharply. His pale skin shone and contrast beautifully with his sexy dark red hair and piercing eyes. He was frightening, hostile, possessive,_ beautiful_.

"Edward?" I quivered, uncertain of what his next actions would be.

His face etched in seriousness, no reaction what-so-ever. The corner of his lips twitched up slightly as he slowly crouched until his warm, large hands rested on my knees. He leaned his body towards mine, his lips forming that twisted crooked smile of his that made my insides jump.

"Did you think I wasn't gonna find out, hmm?" he breathed, his face coming down to rest in the curve of my neck and shoulder. He lifted one knee onto the bed in between my legs, his arms trapping me underneath him.

My breathing picked up, unsure of what my body was telling me to do: stay, or hit and run. He nuzzled my neck with his nose and could feel his smirk twitch higher.

"Sweet Bella, those _Blacks _think they can just take what's not theirs to take," he growled, his hands moving to my legs, up slowly up to my hips, sprawling them open possesively.

I gasped as I tried to catch my breath, needing to speak. "Edward? Did you really...um..." I tried to ask but for some reason I felt that if I asked, he would go through with it.

"Did I really tell them you were pregnant?" he answered, his hot breath leaving fire that was slowly fogging my brain.

I stayed silent, wanting him to lift his head and tell me what ws going on. As if on cue, he lifted his head from my neck and stared at me. His eyes were still pitch black, looking almost inhuman.

"I did, Bella," he answered, his voice lower than usual.

I gulped audibly. I didn't know if I should be begging him to go back and deny what he said or if I should get angry. I hated this because I didn't know if he was going to attack or if this was his idea of bonding (what?).

"I...will do whatever it takes so that you stay with me," he growled at me.

"What do you mean, do whatever it takes?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

His eyes narrowed and skimmed his hands up, to my ribs, to the sides of my breasts, to my shoulders, to my neck, to my jaw. He tilted my head to the side and eyed my neck, his lips opened in awe.

"Promise me..." he breathed.

"What?" I breathed back.

He looked at my eyes.

"...that you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do," he rasped before he dove his head forward to my neck and bit me. Hard.

I chocked back a scream; it was the most intense feeling I had ever felt in my life. His nose skimmed my neck as he breathed me in. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. His hands possesively sprawled on my back as he lifted me up towards me, my back arching. Soft sighs left my throat as he started to slowly lick down my neck as if it was the most delicious candy he had ever tasted. His cold, moist lips made its path down to the top of my breasts, adrenaline rushed through my veins without my consent. Everything left my brain at that moment except one fact.

I needed this man. _Now_.

He growled when my peti-dress posed as a barrier to his urgent kisses. He let me drop to the mattress unexpectantly and literally ripped the poor dress down the middle. I should have felt disgusted, sick. I should have screamed and yelled for help as Edward stared at my naked body like a starved man. But I didn't. All I could do was stare back at him with clouded eyes.

_You want this, _my thoughts told me.

When his eyes reached mine, his lips twisted into a crooked smirk, one laced with darkness and pure lust. It made my insides churn with desire.

"You are so gorgeous when you surrender yourself to me," he breathed, diving down to take one breast in my mouth.

"Edward!" I gasped.

He sucked gently and swirled his wet tongue around my nipple, leaving fire in its wake. His hot (and large) hand moved from my hip to fondle with the neglected breast, making my breath come out like pants. I tried to scissor my legs together to try and ease the pressure he was creating between my legs, but his body was in between mine and didn't allow me to. I let out a groan of frustration, my back arching into his body wildly.

"Please..." I whimpered.

My eyes widened. _What am I doing? I have to stop, now! I have to-_

Edward stopped working with my breasts unexpectedly and gave a hard thrust with his hips directly to where I needed it most. It sent delightful shivers up my body and I rejoiced in the friction, my mouth opening with a silent scream.

He chuckled darkly. "You like that, my little swan? You _love _the power I have over you, don't you? Did you feel it, hmm?"

I could only breath loudly, probably sounding embarrassing but I didn't find it in me to care. All I knew was that no part of his body was touching me anymore and I needed to feel him now!

"Answer me!" he growled, his pearl teeth snarling at me and his hands closing into fists next to my head.

"Fe-..Feel what?" I breathed, desperate now.

He slowly leaned down so his head disappeared next to me, near my ear. He was careful not to touch any of my body, his chest only slightly touching mine and I writhed in desperation. He hissed next to my ear and grabbed hold of my hips forcefully and possessively. I could feel his hot breath in my ear panting as he held me still. Then his hot tongue took a long lick of my earlobe and I moaned.

"Do you feel what I do to you? Oh, I would _kill_ to let that dog see us now. With you submitting to me, ready at my disposal," he grinned in my ear.

I blinked back the cloud in my eyes and came back to my senses. I needed to get control back! On impulse, I decided to do something drastic. I turned my head so I was next to his ear and breathed hotly, "Do you want to know what I'm imagining...right now?"

His hands twisted on my hips and moved up to skim my waist and down. "What is it?" he chuckled.

"I'm imagining...that these hands-" and I placed my hands on his, halting them momentarily, "-are Jacob Blacks and not your _filthy _excuse of hands!"

And I tried to push him up and off of me, but I couldn't. My eyes widened. _Shit..! This wasn't how it went in my head! If I can't get out from under him then..!_

He remained perfectly still, his head still next to my ear. His hands removed themselves from me and I could tell by his shallow breathing that he was trying to control himself. I started to panic! He was going to be so pissed! That is the last time I do something daring.

Suddenly, I heard a low growl start to form from in his chest; it vibrated to my own body. It became louder as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I thought I told you to never say _his FUCKING name again!_" he growled harshly and jumped off of me in a flash.

I gasped in shock. I definitely wasn't expecting that. I quickly closed my legs and tried to cover myself as he stood in front of the bed, his breathing so harsh that he was shaking with the tension. I gasped when I looked up into his eyes- peircing into my freaking _soul _with those unnaturally dark eyes.

He ripped open his grey buttoned shirt and harsly threw it to the ground, never leaving my eyes. I swallowed as I looked down to see his absolutely perfectly built torso. He was _gorgeous._

"Why are you covering up what's mine, Isabella?" he said almost too low for me to hear.

He walked over to me and opened up my legs with impressive strength. I shrieked, trying so hard to close them back. He came on top of the bed again and was so close to me that I could feel his breath where I needed it most. I moaned loudly and forgot about what I had said to him.

He looked up at me, still hidden between my legs. "I am going to make you cum so fucking hard, that you're going to forget any other man's name except mine. _Permanently."_

And he buried his head between my legs and unleashed the power of his amazing tongue. I moaned and thrashed, burrying my hands in his luscious hair in an attempt to get him closer to me.

_Yes!_

I didn't care anymore! I finally had my dream Edward with me and his hot and burning body impossibly close to me, and feeling sensations I had never felt in my life. He then joined his fingers inside of me, one at a time. Before I knew what was happening, the tightening in my stomach released and my vision turned white from the intensity of my climax. I moaned out loudly, pleading for him to go on. I wanted more! He lapped up the rest of my juices slowly with an errotic pace of his tongue.

"Mmm, you taste so delicious. I could lap you up all day if I could," he said with the sexiest tone I have ever heard.

I was panting so hard, I probably sounded like some kind of animal. He finally came up and crawled over me and wasted no time in kissing me. Hard. I moaned when his tongue pierced into my mouth and tangled with my own, tasting myself on him. I wrapped my legs around his hips and brought his whole body down, the buldge in his pants putting pressure where I needed it most. We both let out a deep groan in unison at the contact. He removed himself from my lips, panting. He looked desperate, staring into my eyes.

"I have been wanting to do this for so long," he whispered as he gently opened my legs with his knees. I quivered in anticipation.

He tore from me to unbutton his pants and lower them down, boxers and all. I gasped as I stared at him. I have never seen a naked man before except for statues but how the hell was he going to fit? I suddenly became a bit frightened at the pain, I wasn't very tolerable for pain.

He started to kiss my cheek slowly as he lowered his naked body to mine, sending currents of electricity through our bodies.

"This is going to hurt, love. But I promise it will only last for a few seconds. I will make it as pleasant as I can," he said gently. I was shocked by his sudden change in personality.

Then, he moved himself inside me slowly. When he reached my barrier, he paused. He took a deep breath and bit my shoulder as he pierced himself through my barrier. I yelped at the pain that coursed through my entire body. Tears started to form in my eyes as I moved to try to get him away from me.

"Shh, shh.." he hushed as he licked my shoulder, my neck and then kissed my lips gently. I stayed frozen underneath him, until I slowly started to respond back to his kisses. The pain had subsided and there was only a numbing feeling. I lifted my hips experimently and earned myself a groan from the man above me and a shot of pleasure that coursed through my body.

He then slowly started to move; he pulled out almost completely, and then slammed back in to the hilt. I moaned and arched my back, attempting to have him closer.

"Fuck! You're so tight...ungh!.." he groaned as he burried his head in the crook of my neck and shoulder. He kept his body off of me, keeping his body up with his arms next to my head as he continued to thrust in and out.

I wanted more! Soon, it wasn't enough. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pushed down while meeting his thrusts. I came up to his ear and panted, "Please..Faster, Edward!"

He grunted and moved his hips harder and faster, hitting a spot he hadn't hit before. My moans started escalating, completely turned on by the small grunts he was making with every thrust he made. Then all of a sudden his arms gave out and he pressed his entire body on mine. Instead of feeling suffocated, I felt overwhelmed with the heat of his body and the flex of his muscles as his tempo increased. I dug my nails into his back and moaned loudly. Edward moved his hands to my back and sprawled them possesively as he pressed me even tighter to his body.

"I want you to scream my name, Isabella! _Scream as you cum for me!" _he growled into my ear, biting it down.

That was it! "Edward!" I screamed out in pleasure, stars exploding behind my eyes as my muscles contracted and sucked him in further.

He groaned my name in pleasure and felt him explode deep inside me. We were both panting in the end, just laying in the afterglow of the best...well, only...sex I've ever had.

And we broke rule number 6. Everything I knew was gone, I didn't know what was going on in his head or what should be going through mine.

When we caught our breaths, he slowly slid out of me with a visible wince and rolled away from me. He brought me to his side harshly and wrapped his arms around me, covering half of my body. I sighed in complete content and pleasure..

"I have claimed you now, Bella. You are mine and mine alone," he breathed, moving his hand to my stomach. "And if evidence doesn't show soon, I would glady continue trying until it does," he smirked darkly.

My eyes widened. Uh-oh...

* * *

Done! Ahh I'm sorry. It was my first lemon so, tell me what you think? Try not to be too harsh!

Reviews=love

**WAZAM**


	6. Broken

Finally! I'm finally over writer's block! I know I've said it a million times now...but I really mean it this time. I think what I needed was to really practice my writing and think of how this story was going to go, and I think it's going to work now! Please give me your feedback, and hopefully this chapter will make up for the eh...months of waiting. Heh? Hopefully you haven't given up on me, and if you have, I will work to get it back! Thank you so much for being patient with me and my horrible writer's block. I just needed a distraction, and now I should be good to go! Thank you again, my readers! You are the world to me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Period.

* * *

**Breaking the Best Friend Rules**  
_Rating_: M  
_Genre:_ Romance, Angst, Drama  
_Warnings:_ Language, some sexual content  
_Author:_ WAZAM

**oOo**

"He can't have you, Bella. He, or anyone else!"  
"But why? I don't understand!"  
He placed her hand on his chest.  
"Do you hear that?"  
Thump. Thump.

"It beats for you."

* * *

**Bella Swan. **

I felt so naked. Exposed.

The silk corset pushed uncomfortably against me, and the maroon, satin dress pressing into my skin as I sat against the rows of books in the castle's extensive library. I hid in the back rows, knowing no one would come looking for me. I looked at my delicate hands and remembered everything that happened this morning. Nothing eventful, though. I woke up, and Edward was already gone. Was it bad to say that I enjoyed it? I enjoyed when he growled and held me to his strong body desperatley? I wanted to cry, but I couldn't find it in myself to do it. I had always wanted this, but not this way. I didn't know what to do now. I was so lost, confused. What would happen to me now? How was Edward going to treat me? He's going to get married and I'm going to sit here in the middle of being royalty and being a servant. The ominous light of dawn was beginning to creep through the tall window, and I dashed. I quickly put on what was left of my nightgown and ran to my room, hoping no one had seen me.

I haven't talked to anyone about this. Not even Alice. I really wanted to talk to Alice to see what I should do.

"Bella?"

I jumped and looked up to find Jacob Black, looking as dashing as he had when I met him.

"Jacob! I'm sorry, I didn't expect you. How is your nose? It doesn't even look too swollen," I murmered, standing up to inspect his face.

He smiled sweetly. "I'm a fast healer, you shouldn't worry about me."

I stared blankly, not knowing how to react to such a statement. Suddenly he grabbed both of my hands in his warm ones and held them up. He stared into them and stroked them lovingly. My heart skipped a beat.

"I know about you and Edward, Bella..." he stated softly.

I bit my lip and felt the tears start to well up. It was one thing to think about it, but a whole other one to talk about how the man that I love used me for his own _selfish_ ideas. I was so stupid, why did I ever let this happen to me?

"I...Jacob, I'm..."

"Pregnant, I know," he finished, piercing my eyes with his soft honey eyes. My mouth was agape, and I looked down feeling ashamed to look him in the eyes. He would see everything...

"I know this wasn't part of the plan, and I understand if you don't...want me anymore," I whispered, the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

I had just realized now that not only did Edward take away my virginity, he also took away my freedom. I did not love Jacob Black, but I know that I could have grown to love him. Now I was never going to find out. I was going to be trapped in this castle with no real title- not a servant, not royalty- and Edward..with his soon-to-be wife. And sooner or later she will become pregnant and I will be there, watching as he raises his children when it should've been-

"I don't care," Jacob interrupted abruptly.

I gasped and stared into his eyes, looking for an answer. "W-What?"

He lifted my hands to his lips and kissed them softly. "I don't care that you are pregnant. I still want you to come back with me, Bella."

My heart threatened to jump out of my chest as I heard him speak. "But Jacob, Edward's baby-"

"It can be raised as my own- our own," he responded, his eyes gentle, "I don't know of your feelings for Edward, and I will not rush you into spilling out your heart to me, sweet Bella. But I promise you that I will be the greatest you have ever had if you come with me. We will raise that baby as our own and start a life together. You and I will slowly rise to power and change the world we live in to make it a beautiful place. I promise you will want nothing more!"

I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I heard him speak. My heart tore as I heard this sweet stranger offer me a life I did not deserve. He smiled, his teeth gleaming in the sunlight. He then took me into a hug, enveloping me in his warmth and his smell. I took him in and wrapped my arms around his waist. He seemed to take away all of my troubles and situations. I wanted this purity with me, too.

"I know that it will be easy for me to love you, Bella. I have no doubt in my mind about that. Everything you want will be yours, my darling. Would you be willing to love me, too?" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He lifted his head from my hair to look at me. His palm cupped my cheek, rubbing the tears away. Then, I felt him slip something cold onto my finger. I looked down and gasped when I saw the simple, elegant gold band that was placed on my ring finger. I smiled at him with the most sincerity that I could muster up.

"Come away with me, Bella. Marry me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Edward Cullen.**

"Alice, have you seen-"

SMACK!

I cringed and stared in shock at the angry pixie. "What the-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I never knew you would stoop so low as to get Bella pregnant and _then _choose a wife! And she didn't even tell me! How long has this been going on, you ignorant prick?" she yelled furiously.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. This woman seriously needed to have a filter; the only reason why I don't fire her is because she's Bella's only other friend, and I couldn't leave her alone like that.

"Alice, please. Shut up and tell me where she is," I groaned.

She scoffed. "Uh, no! Not unless you tell me what happened," she retorted, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

_UGH! _So infuriating.

"It's none of your business, alright? Jacob Black cannot, and will not have her!" I grit out, my patience thinning.

Her mouth opened, then closed, then pressed in a thin line. "You haven't...spoken to your father after your outburst, have you?" she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "No, why?"

"WellthenIhavetogo," she said quickly and ran off.

_What?_

I decided to go look for him then. I don't regret what I did. I really don't. I didn't want to leave her like I did in the morning, but I didn't know what to do or say. I realized that I was never repulsed of the idea of being with Bella this way, that I was actually looking for an excuse to do it! And as I looked down at her peaceful body tangled in my sheets, I realized that I had opened a pandora box and my emotions ran wildly in my heart and my head. I had always seen her as my best friend, and yesterday I had done this to her to keep her with me. I never thought about why I needed to do it, nor that it was rational. I just did it without thinking, and I was finally catching up with the reality of my actions. Why did I do this? I couldn't handle the answer, so I left. I was a monster, and I didn't care. She would hate me, but she could never deny me.

I knocked on the door to my dad's study and then entered quietly. Oh he was there, all right. And he was waiting for me. His arms were crossed and his fists were clenched.

"Sit down, Edward," he ordered.

I sat on the chair in front of him and crossed my arms, just waiting to hear what he had to say. It was probably something about my outburst, of course.

"The Denali clan will be informed of your choice soon, but we will not make any plans of an official engagement just yet because your brother should announce his engagement first, when he makes it," he started, adjusting himself in the chair.

I nodded. "Fine. Who I marry is of no importance to me," I retorted, aimlessly looking around the room.

He sighed. Here we go. "Now we have to talk about your rash and irrational behavior with Bella and the Black family," he stated firmly, angry.

"Look, we can just skip the lecture and I'll apologize to the Black's. No hard feelings, they can have one of the women sent to marry me, okay?"

He pushed his chair back and paced around the study. He gripped the base of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Bella is still going to become princess of the Black Kingdom," he sighed.

"Whoa...what? She can't, she's pregnant with my child," I stated.

He leaned down on his desk and pressed his palms on the table. "It seems that Jacob Black is willing to accept the baby as his own. We are holding a ball as a celebration tomorrow evening," he said firmly.

My hands shook, my eyes widened as anger started to blind my vision. There is not supposed to be a loophole! The reason I did this was so that there was no way she could leave me. Ever.

"And don't you dare try and stop it, the invitations have already gone out. Edward, what were you thinking? Bella is very important to the family, to _you_! Why would you do such a vile thing as taking her virginity when you accepted a wife!" he exclaimed with frustration.

I smirked. "I didn't hear her complaining."

He groaned and blocked his ears. Heh...I guess daddy couldn't take it.

"Of course she didn't, she would never deny you anything! That self-less girl would give her life for you and you can't even see the damage you have brought to her. Not only that, but you can't even see that your anger and ignorance has blinded you from the truth!"

"What truth? That she would leave me the second she got an offer of marriage from some sick dog?" I spat, standing up as well.

He scoffed and turned around. "I can't deal with this right now. Just go and calm down, please. Don't ruin the reputation your brother will have to take on," he sighed.

I scowled and left the room with anger clouding my heart.

I was angry, betrayed, hurt, and depressed all at once. What is that dog thinking? He wants to raise _my _child as his own? There was no way in hell I would ever give him the pleasure of wrapping his arms around my flesh and blood, Bella's and _mine, _not his! I don't know what's going on inside of me; I feel like ripping all of my hair out! It was like everything- my personality and my mental track- was spiraling down and I was turning into some sort of dark demon that was always hiding in the back of my mind, but never knew. I knew who I was before. I was courageous, loyal, sarcastic at times, forgiving, and intellectual. I want to be those things, I want to remember who I was before all of this mess happened.

Now, I don't know. I'm possessive, cold, tempered, and down-right animalistic. What I had done to Bella...I can't even begin to understand where it all came from. When I heard that Jacob Black was to be her husband, something clicked inside and it was like I had self-destructed and become someone completely unfamiliar, yet _me._

Isabella Swan, Bella, my Bella...It's all _her _fault. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this horrible situation. Before any of this, she was my best friend. I could trust her with anything, she would laugh at my jokes, she always helped to make my biggest problems seem like the smallest things, she loved me for who I was and not for my fame, and she was just so pure and innocent. That is what I loved most about her. I don't understand why...why all of a sudden I cannot, and will not, imagine her with somebody else. I don't love her, but that doesn't mean I've never found her attractive. Bella is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, not even my future wife Tanya surpasses Bella's big brown eyes, luscious chocolate hair that cascades down her back, or her beautifully slender curves. So naturally the first thing that came to my mind was to impregnate Bella so that she is forced to stay. I don't know what happened to my rational thoughts at that point; I didn't think about what consequences it would bring to our friendship and the kingdom itself.

I have broken so many rules, including the ones my best friend and I share. I took her innocence, greedily. It was strange that I didn't find the thought of intimacy with Bella repulsive, as it should have. I jumped at the first chance I got, not bothering to deal with the fact that I did not think twice about dominating her. My mind blurred on all the details of last night because I know that I wasn't even thinking when I pushed her onto the bed and took her innocence. That's not true, though. She would always be innocent to me. I stopped walking for a second and leaned on the wall next to me, tilting my head back and closing my eyes. I realized I was breathing heavily, thinking about last night. What was happening to me? Images of Bella writhing and moaning under me kept flashing behind my eyes, begging me to stop the ache. I whimpered involuntarily as a shudder raked down my body. What was happening to me? She was taking over my system, and I was not prepared for such an invasion. At the moment, I felt a pulse of emotions run through me, and I let myself feel them.

_STOP!_

I instantly opened my eyes and gasped, beads of sweat rolling down my forehead. I clutched onto my hair and pulled, willing my emotions to sink back into my heart. I was gasping for air as I managed to cage away the foreign emotions that decided to creep up on me. That feeling...I realized that whatever sick, twisted thing I felt for Bella was not new. No, on the contrary. It was deep, and rooted down to the very base of my heart. The truth of my emotions scared the shit out of me...in reality, I am not the dominant. I am not the one in control when it comes to Bella. Long ago, she planted a seed in the corner of my heart, and I was so blind and stupid to ever see that it grew and grew until it turned into..._this. _Bella was clawing her way into my mind as soon as my heart could no longer take the emotion.

What the _fuck _is this? I admit, I have an unnatural and unadultured lust for Bella Swan. But that is not what is taking over my mind. Was I willing to open up my heart again to find the answer? The powerful wave of emotions threatened to consume me and my control was hanging by a sliver of string. I shook my head and tried to calm my breathing.

_No. I don't want to know._

When I finally managed to calm my breathing, I pushed off of the wall and continued up the stairs that led to my personal study. I felt weak as I dragged my feet across the pavement and my mind was numb. I needed to get away from all of this, from Bella. The ball was tomorrow evening, and she was going to leave me for good. I closed the door to my wide study and sat down on the piano, running my fingers along the dusty keys. It's been a while...

I started to play a soft melody, my mind ignoring the outside world. Maybe...just maybe, I could get one more chance to convince her to stay. _With me. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Bella Swan.**

I haven't seen Edward since that night, yesterday. Was he purposely avoiding me? Probably. It was 6:30 PM, an hour before the engagement party, and I was sitting in front of my vanity while Alice brushed my hair softly. I looked down at my left hand that was adorned with a new ring, a gold one. I played with it and sighed, thinking of how Jacob was so generous even after everything. He was everything a man should be, but everything I didn't want. I thought about Edward instantly, my mind reflecting everything that has gone between us. Was it strange to say that I missed him? Of course I miss the old Edward Cullen- the one who was my superman and my protector. He was always so gentle and kind with me while his emerald eyes shut off in front of everyone else. However, the new Edward Cullen- the possessive and rough man who wants me as his own- was frightening. Yet, somehow I found myself more attracted to him.

I sighed. Why can't I ever find a reason to stay away from him? He was wrong for me, all wrong. He was going to get married, but still decided to impregnate me and ruin me for anyone else. I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant, Alice says I'm probably not, but it's too soon to tell. Even though Edward was possessive and cold, I still found myself thinking of that night. I didn't think of my struggles and anger, but of his strong hands tracing my curves hotly and his mouth kissing and nipping down my body. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes, the ache between my legs returning again. I can't even tell what his feelings are anymore, but I realize now that there is no way I can ever break from this spell. I can't even consider him my best friend anymore, seeing as how I have broken them all. Yet, I want to be with him. I want him to fight for me and say that he wants me to stay.

I placed the ring firmly on my finger again and made a decision. If Edward ever came to me again, I would refuse. Coldly. I deserved better, I deserved Jacob Black.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

"All done, sweetie!" Alice said, making me jump from my thoughts.

I gasped when I looked at my reflection. She had finished so fast! I was probably just so deep in thought. She had done my hair beautifully; she twisted my hair into a loose bun with two curls framing the side of my face, and placed small silver flower pins around my hair. My make-up was already done before and it was subtle yet effective, just like I liked it. Now all I needed was to get dressed.

"Thank you Alice, you always do wonders with me," I smiled, genuinely thankful.

She smiled sadly and hugged me from behind. "Like I said before, Bella, what happens with Edward will reveal itself in time. Don't beat yourself up, honey. For now, you'll just have to make a certain Prince very jealous while you become Jake's eye-candy," she winked and smiled.

I giggled and stood up. "Right! Forget Edward, I'm sure that Jake and I are gonna have a really good time tonight," I said, surprised by my confidence.

She gleamed and hugged me again. "Oh, I'm so proud! You're gonna get out there and flaunt what he can't have!" she smirked.

"Now, let's get you into that dress," she said, dragging me into the closet.

It actually took us an hour just to put on our dresses; it got very annoying. It's accustomed that we wear long dresses every day, but since this was a special event, we had to put on the whole package: corsett, stockings, fluffy crinoline, and the dress on top. However, we slipped on our elegant heels and were satisfied when we looked in the mirror. Especially me; I must admit that when Esme bought me this dress on my last birthday, I never thought it would be my perfect fit. It was a dark red, almost a maroon, dress that had a heart cut on the top and off-the-shoulder sleeves that made my neck and arms look much more slender. The silk fabric on the torso were manipulated to follow the heart-shaped cut, and then flowed down to the sides of my waist and stopped on my hips, hugging my curves perfectly. Alice's dress was absolutely stunning on her figure. Her dress was an aqua blue that had silvery ruffles on the skirt and sparkles on the chest portion. It was a halter top dress and the torso part looked as if it was painted right on her; it was absolutely beautiful.

"I'm hoping that Jasper will ask me to dance tonight," Alice blushed, applying some lip gloss.

I smiled at her and put on my silver earings. "Of course he will, Alice. I know he likes you. Plus, you look absolutely gorgeous so he has no reason not to!" I encouraged.

Alice squealed and hugged me. "And I'll be there if you need any help. We'll knock Edward dead!" she giggled.

Just then, a knock came from the door. We both clinked our way to the door and opened it, revealing my dashing fiancee. Jacob looked really good in a tuxedo, he cleaned up very nicely. The Black Kingdom emblem was fixed proudly on his collar and his hair was short and neat with a crown on his head. He bowed slightly with a polite smile on his face, we curtsied back. I could hear the roaring of people and orchestra echo from the ball room. It was time. Jacob looked at me, took my hand, and kissed it softly. He smiled a cocky smile and held out his arm.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and linked my arm with his much larger one. "Yes," I replied, and we made our way to the ballroom with Alice behind us.

My heart beat was increasing as the music got louder, anticipation swelling. I'm actually going to get married to Jacob Black. The thought had not registered in my head until this moment, and I was surprised by the enormity of the decision. When we reached the large doors of the ballroom, a man stopped us and went inside for a moment. Alice squeezed my hand gently and gave me a meaningful look as she quickly went inside as well, leaving us alone. As we stood there in the dim light, I felt something heavy being placed on my head. I instantly moved to touch it and accidently brushed Jacob's hands. I gasped at what I felt.

"A crown fit only for the most beautiful princess of them all," he whispered into my ear, kissing my cheek softly. "You look absolutely stunning, Bella."

I blushed and dropped my hands from the crown to wrap them around his arm again. "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself either," I replied, my voice a bit shaky.

He chuckled deeply, and it made my heart feel warm. Then, we heard a booming voice come from the inside of the ballroom yell, "Introducing! Prince Jacob Black and his fiancee Princess Isabella Marie Swan!"

The doors opened and I was momentarily blinded by the bright lights in the room. The crowd applauded and chanted as Jacob led me into the room and down the stairs. I hope I didn't trip, but I smiled and waved anyway. When we reached the ground floor, I was absolutely stunned by its beauty. The room was wide with a second floor or platform on the sides with several winding staircases. The color theme was gold and red, the Black and Swan colors. There were beautiful banners and chandeleirs hanging from the ceiling and elegant statues and dancers. The room was almost completely full of men and women dressed up and happily chattering as they enjoyed the atmosphere and company.

King Carlisle approached us and hugged us gently, and I had never imagined having such a perfect father...well, almost. He led us to the throne, walking across the large dance floor as the people parted to give us a pathway. When we reached the throne, I smiled when I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting on the two thrones next to each other, smiling back. There were nine golden chairs on the small platform; the two tallest were for King Carlisle and King Bill, Queen Esme and Queen Emily were occupying the thrones next to their husbands, and Emmett and Rosalie sat on the thrones next to Queen Esme's. The throne made for Jacob and I were on the Black's side of the throne next to Queen Emily, polished and clean from the lack of use. Then, I noticed that the throne besides Emmett and Rosalie was empty. _Edward._ Where was he? Why wasn't he here?

"Attention! The King would like to speak!" the King's messenger announced, silencing everyone.

Once the room was quiet and all attention was on us (to my embarrassment), the King stood in front of Jacob and I and raised his hands. "My people! It is my great honor to have you all here today in this glorious celebration!"

He looked at me with a wide smile and held out his hand for me to take. I was probably shaking when I extended my arm and gave it to him. I hated having so much attention on me, it was not necessary. I looked at Jacob, who was next to Carlisle, and he smiled at me encouragingly. I smiled and looked away, trying to hide the fear and uncertainty of my decision in my eyes.

"As many of you know, Isabella Swan came to us as a small child in the heart of a war. It was a cruel war where the entire Swan Kingdom was taken, royal family included. Yet this young woman before you today-," he looked at me then, his eyes gentle and loving, "-has survived and conquered. She carries with her the humble reign and power that the Swan Kingdom in her heart, and is finally ready to take on the challenge she was destined to face."

King Carlisle took Jacob's large hand in his other hand and joined ours together. Jacob's warm fingers circled around my smaller one and caressed them softly, and I blushed.

"Tonight, we celebrate the joining of the Black Kingdom and the Swan Kingdom- the union of Jacob Black and Isabella Marie Swan! Together, they will form a new Kingdom of love and unity, and the Swan generation will live on. And no matter what happens, Isabella Swan will always be part of the Cullen Kingdom," he nodded, smiling warmly. I wanted to cry at his kind words; I felt loved and in place.

"To unity!" King Carlisle toasted.

"To unity! To unity!" the crowd chanted and clapped as King Carlisle left the two of us in the front to take in the glow of our new engagement. Once the music started to play again and people began to partner up to dance, I sighed in relief. That was, until Jacob turned to me, bowed, and said, "Would you care for a dance, Bella?"

Kill my trip, why don't you?

I had no choice but to accept, so I curtsied and he led me to the dance floor. He slid his hand to the small of my back and lifted his other arm with mine, while I placed my hand on his shoulder. It wasn't as bad as I thought, with Jacob in the lead and all. We swayed and moved to the music and smiled at each other. The only other person who has ever been able to lead me in a dance successfuly was-

"Oh, there he is. I was wondering why he wasn't on the throne when we arrived," Jacob remarked coldly, looking at the direction behind me.

I tilted my head in confusion, and when we twirled, I saw him. Edward, dancing with a tall blonde in a green dress. I felt myself buzz with finally seeing him after what happened, and also choke up with hurt and betrayal. I watched as he expertly twirled the blonde in his arms as she laughed and giggled musically, her body language far from distant. Edward was smirking with her, obviously having a good time with her. I looked away and focused on Jacob, who was looking at me as if asking, _'Everything okay?' _I smiled as best as I could and continued to dance with him. Why did he have to go do this? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! We were supposed to fall madly in love and he would hav eyes for me, and only me. But I was a realist, and knew that would not happen. So even in this fucked up situation, I would have at least expected something different on my part. What was wrong with me? He took something so precious to me without my (complete) consent, and I could not help the jealously that pulsed through my body. I was supposed to hate him, detest him, spit on the ground he walked on!

I looked at them again, and they had stopped dancing. The blonde had her hand on his bicep as he moved her hair from her face and tucked it behind her face, a gesture that was intimate and loving. A gesture he usually only showed for me. Just as my grief was about to swallow the mask, my brown orbs clashed with his green ones. He knew I was watching the whole time! Anger and betrayal boiled in my blood and I turned to Jacob, stopping my swaying. He removed his hands and cupped my cheek with his hand, showing me with his eyes that he was concerened.

"I just need to get some fresh air, if you don't mind. All of this attention and celebration is starting to make me dizzy," I started, smiling. He nodded his head, his eyes not being able to hide the disappointment.

"Save a dance for me when I come back?" I asked, wanting to make sure we were okay.

He smiled a genuine smile and kissed my cheek. "Of course, my lovely. Please call me if you would like me to accompany you," he whispered.

I nodded, curtsied, and dashed out; I didn't want to _see _his arrogant face! As I neared the door, I could feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks, so I ran. I ran out of the door and into the dark open hallway. The night was young and the moonlight guided me to the garden at the heart of the castle. I leaned against one of the statues and closed my eyes, trying to bury these stupid feelings I had for him. I should hate him! I want to hate him, I want to push him out of my heart and live without the electric waves that bind me to him. Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I be like Alice, who found love in Jasper? The love I found is complex and tangled, but just as more attractive to me. The teares stopped and I closed my eyes, losing myself to the calm after the storm of my emotions.

"This is all your fault, Bella," a voice whispered in my ear.

I gasped and jumped from the sudden intrusion. My heart sped up and my body froze when I saw him approach me from the shadows of the bushes.

"Edward," I stated, my voice cold.

He took three long strides and he had me pressed up against the hard marble, his hands on either side of my body. "You have _ruined _me, Bella. Why are you so cruel?" he whispered harshly, his voice dark and seductive.

I gasped when I felt his nose brush against my neck, his hands moving to grip my waist. "Me, ruin you? Don't even talk to me about cruelty, you son of a bitch! You corrupted me in every way and you just left me without a single word!" I exclaimed bitterly, my voice shaking with the raw anger in my voice.

He froze, and then lifted his head to stare into my eyes. I gasped when I saw the emotion leaking out of his eyes, not being able to place what he was feeling.

"I have tried...I have tried everything, Bella! I cannot erase you from my mind, I cannot grip onto my sanity because of you! Music does not calm me anymore, riding does not help me think, and I cannot leave this cavern in my mind," he grit his teeth together, his hands manipulating my body so that my hips were towards his and his body pressed into mine.

I moaned breathlessly as the ache returned, my arguments starting to fade.

"Do you know that I even tried to seduce another woman? Just so that I could _fuck _you out of my system. But I can't! I wasn't thinking of blonde hair, I was thinking of brunette. I wasn't watching as she danced with me, I was pretending it was you. And then, you go through with the engagement party and rip the last of my sanity!" he seethed, pressing his hips to mine.

I was panting, but I regained some of my control. I stared at him coldly. "I am his," I emphasized. His eyes widened, his heavy breathing filling the night air. All became still.

I expected a huge, angry rant about how I was not Jacob's. I had anticipated an action driven by lust and passion, a thrust of hips and pulling of hair. I wanted to defy him, and prove him wrong. However, I did not expect for his eyes to sadden and haze. I had not expected to feel the pang of guilt in my heart when his hands dropped from my hips and stared into me in disbelief. We breathed back and forth, merely staring and searching for answers.

"What have you done to me, Bella?" he breathed, his hands slowly moving up to cup my face in his hands.

I sighed into the comfort of his hands and leaned my cheek into his warmth. He choked, and I looked back at him. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that his face was dangerously close to mine, his eyes locked on my red lips as he breathed deeply. I have never seen Edward with so much emotion, so much gentle yet powerful emotions.

"You were supposed to be mine," he whispered breathlessly, before he brushed his lips with mine softly, hesitantly.

A single tear ran down my cheek...no words were needed to describe the euphoria that blossomed as our lips touched gently, his hands cupping my face desperatley.

I was gone.

Until he reached down and pulled down my corsett rougly and pushed his body into me, growling.

"I wlil make you regret those words," he groaned before diving into my lips again.

* * *

Epic fail? I hope not. Consistently inconsistent, but I hope it was enough for now! I think I finally have an outline for the story and will be able to write much more consistently. :) Let's not be too harsh please? Reviews will help me realize that I still have some support :)

**WAZAM**


End file.
